Something to Prove
by ArishiaEAM
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata feel like the weak link in there group but don't know what to do about it. One day while training with each other the four are attacked by men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Read and Review. Also tell your friends Pairings to be figured out later
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's POV

Ignored. My routine everyday was always the same. I would wake up at 5 am, go and train with Neji and Lee. Next I would take a lunch break around noon and go back for afternoon training. Finally I would go home, eat supper take a shower and go to bed. The next day it would repeat, occasionally I would go out on missions but that was rarely. Every time I went on missions I would hardly get to fight because the boys didn't think I was strong enough to protect myself. So they ended up doing all the fun stuff while I just sat on the sidelines, occasionally throwing a kunai or two. So yeah, my life pretty much sucks.

Ino's POV

Overshadowed. That's how I feel all the time. I mean Shikamaru has an IQ of 200, Choji has incredible hidden power and they both are on my team. I am just a run-of-the-mill kunoichi with no special talents, I have very basic medical skills and decent jutsus plus my hand-to-hand is just pathetic. Choji and Shikamaru always tell me that I am a key part in our trio but lately I've been feeling like I contribute less and less. I just want to prove that I am strong.

Hinata's POV

Pathetic. I am pathetic; everybody is always protecting me like I am made of glass. I've tried so hard and trained so long to prove to everybody that I can be strong too. It seems that it hasn't paid off because I'm pretty sure that people are just protecting me more. Especially my team; I love Kiba and Shino but I'm not that delicate. They're always protecting me from fights; the only time I ever truly got to fight was when I faced Neji at the chuunin exams. I just want to protect myself.

Sakura's POV

Behind. I always feel like no matter how hard I try I'm always two steps behind my team. First Sasuke left to go and train with Orochimaru then Naruto went on a journey with Jiraya, so while they were gone I trained under Lady Tsunade. I got a lot stronger and I became an incredible medic, my skills rivaled that of my master Lady Tsunade When Naruto got back he stopped Pein and became the hero of the village. Sasuke came back to the village a little bit later with an entirely new team, consisting of a large man with orange hair, a bitch with red hair and glasses and a man with blue hair and purple eyes. I felt like no matter what I accomplished I was still two-steps behind.

Nobodies POV

The four girls told their teams that they needed a change of pace and they decided to train together. The four sparring girls were unaware of the powerful presences that crept ever closer to them. Then the presences attacked, the girls were caught off guard, the girls separated and headed off into four different directions. Ino was chased by a man with stitches and a purple-eyed man who was carrying a scythe. Hinata was pursued by two men, one with raven hair and a large blue-skinned man. An orange haired man with spiraled eyes and a man with a spiral mask went after Sakura. Tenten hurried away from an Ino look alike and a young boy with red hair.

Ino's POV

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, this is not good. I am being hunted down by these crazy freaks and I stand absolutely no chance. Oh god they're gaining on me, but my legs are burning' I turned around and saw that they were gaining on me. No matter how fast or how far I ran they just kept gaining. They caught up in less than five minutes and a man with green eyes tackled me to the ground. We both landed on the ground and I rolled in the dirt and I only stopped when I hit a tree. I tried to stand back up but as soon as I put pressure on my ankle it gave way and I fell to the ground again. 'Damn it's probably broken, I lost too much chakra running from these creeps and sparring to heal it'.

I looked up at my pursuers and finally was able to get a good solid look at them. The one that tackled me had a hood over his head and something covering his tan face so that only his eyes showed. His eyes were red and green irises with no pupils. The other one had grey slicked back hair and purple eyes. Around his neck was a loose necklace that was a circle with a triangle inside it. They both looked entirely different except for one feature; the both had black cloaks with red cloud pattern.

"You're coming with us" The green-eyed man said just before I felt pain blossom in the back of my head and I blacked out.

Hinata's POV

I knew from the moment I took off that I would be caught. 'They're fast' they quickly caught up to me. I turned around to see how fast they were gaining when suddenly the blue haired one leapt forward and swung a gigantic sword towards me. I neatly dodged it but I soon felt woozy; I lost my footing and fell to the ground. My entire body felt like a dead weight, I couldn't even lift my arm higher than two inches off of the ground. The two men chasing me dropped down to the floor and started to approach.

The first looked like Sasuke but a more mature version of him, he had medium length raven hair that was put into a ponytail and his eyes glowed red. The second was a looming figure; he had blue skin and hair. He also appeared to have gills on each of his cheeks. He was the one who had attacked me with the sword. My eyes were starting to close as they began to walk towards me, just as I was about to black-out I noticed the cloaks that they were wearing. They were black as night with blood red clouds.

Sakura's POV

'Move legs, faster, faster, faster' I urged my body to move forward but it only slowed down as I was overcome with the exhaustion of running and sparring with the girls. I turned around to see how far ahead of them I was when I noticed that one of them was missing. 'I swear that two of them took after me'. I turned back around only to see a man with black spikey hair and an orange spiral mask appear before me. He rushed forward, grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the ground. I hit with a resounding BOOM and for a second everything went white with pain. I poured chakra into some of my wounds so that I could move slightly. I was about to sit up when something grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up. It was the man with the spiral mask.

"Tobi that's enough" a deep baritone voice shouted. I turned my head and saw a person with orange spikey hair. All over his body were different piercings and his eyes were purple with rings in them. The man called Tobi then dropped me to the ground and walked away. The man with orange hair started to walk over to me and just as he was reaching down to grab me I saw a ring on his finger that could belong to only one group. Then all of a sudden the adrenaline that was keeping me going vanished and exhaustion overtook me, moments later I blacked out.

Tenten's POV

'This isn't going to end well for me I just know it' I sighed while hopping through the trees trying to escape the inevitable. I saw the black cloaks with the red clouds on them and knew that in the condition I was in all I could do is run. 'Why am I running? If I am going to die by their hands than I'll take one of them with me'. I stopped at a clearing and turned to face the people that were relentlessly pursuing me. The two people arrived shortly after I and I knew that if I kept running they would have caught me in a few more minutes. I saw a man with long blonde hair, which was tied up into a ponytail and had bangs covering his left eye. The one next to him was slightly shorter and had shaggy red hair with hazel eyes.

I took out my kunai and threw a few at their heads to see how they would react. They easily dodged and then came charging at me. The blonde held a kunai in his hand and swiped at me the other just stayed where he was. I blocked the blonde with another of my own kunai and while I was holding him off I felt a cut on my right arm. The red head had thrown a senbon at me, he could have killed me but it only grazed my skin. I smirked at the terrible aim but it soon went away as I felt light headed. The ponytailed one retreated back to his partner and watched as I fell to the ground and eventually passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobodies POV

The men with the cloaks took off towards Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain. They gathered at a large building in the center of the town. Once they arrived they tied the four girls up and locked them in a cell. Slowly the girls began to wake up and they took in their surroundings

Tenten's POV

'My head hurts like a mother' I took in my surroundings. It was a cold damp cell with stone walls. I felt something shift on my right side; I turned and saw a mess of blonde hair 'Ino'. That's when I noticed the rope binding me to Ino, Sakura and Hinata. I reached into my bag with what little mobility I had left. 'Crap they took all my weapons' then I remembered that I had a summoning paper for a kunai underneath my forehead protector. I turned to my left and saw Sakura, which meant that Hinata was behind me.

"Sakura" I called "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, but I'm really low on chakra and they took all my weapons" she responded

"Same but I still have on kunai left underneath my forehead protector; can you turn your head and untie it for me?" I asked

"I'll try" I then felt something pull at the ties around my forehead protector. Soon it became loose and fell into my lap. I reached over as far as I could and I grabbed it with my hand I put what little chakra I had left into the seal. A kunai appeared with a 'poof', I grabbed it and handed it to Sakura.

"I don't have the strength to cut this off" I said weakly, she took the kunai and I felt the ropes being strained as Sakura attempted to cut them.

Sakura's POV

I cut the ropes as quickly and carefully as I could, after about five solid minutes of this action the ropes went slack. 'Alright I cut the ropes'. I threw the ropes off of the four of us and I went to examine each of my friends. Hinata and Ino were still unconscious so I laid them on their backs. Tenten was alright she didn't have any broken bones but there was a small cut on her arm, I assumed that she was poisoned. Hinata wasn't that bad either she just suffered from severe loss of chakra and was slowly recovering. Ino was in pretty bad shape, she had a huge bruise on her back and her ankle was broken. My hand glowed a soft green as I tried to heal it, but Ino's hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at her face and her eyes were slightly open, she smiled weakly at me.

"Don't waste your chakra on me, you're in much worse shape" she sat up but grunted in pain. I hadn't even looked at what injuries I might have. I examined myself and saw that I had two broken ribs and a bruised throat, plus cuts all over my back and legs. I healed my two broken ribs to the best of my ability but with so little chakra I would have to wait until I got more of my chakra back to heal my ribs fully.

Hinata's POV

I opened my eyes to a metal ceiling, and I felt a cold chill because of my body on the cold hard ground. I tried sitting up but immediately felt woozy and I decided to lie back down.

"Don't strain yourself Hinata, you suffered from severe chakra loss and it's going to take you a while to recover" I turned my head to see Sakura and I gasped, she looked near dead. Forget chakra loss she looked like she just stepped out of a grave.

"Sakura are you okay?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a broken rib or two" she responded. I caught sight of a green glow out of the corner of my eye; I turned my head and saw Ino. She was sitting against the wall healing her ankle. She saw me looking, and then she smiled and gave a thumbs up. 'I'm glad everyone is okay, wait where is Tenten?' I looked around and saw Tenten standing by the cell door looking out of the bars. She looked okay but I could see that she was struggling to stand. Suddenly she turned around and faced us.

"I can't believe this happened" she said "You all saw the cloaks right?" we all nodded "So you know who kidnapped us" once again we all nodded "It was those damn Akatsuki freaks" she said angrily. Tenten sat down on the ground and angrily stared at the wall. 'That's right; I wonder what they want from us?'

Ino's POV

I was walking around after I had healed my ankle and pretty soon all of us could stand up at least. 'The Akatsuki are probably going to hold us for ransom so that they can get Naruto; there's no other reason for them to want us'. Suddenly footsteps came from down the hall and we all froze, then the door swung open revealing the two men who had attacked me.

"Let's go" said the one with the scythe. So we all got up and filed out of the room, then we were led up some stairs and down a series of hallways. We were led by scythe boy while the one with the weird eyes followed behind. I tried to remember things on my way but I soon gave up because of all the twists and turns. We finally arrived in front of a set of double doors, the gray haired man pushed open the doors and we filed into the room. It appeared to be a meeting room; there was a long table with a chair at the head and multiple chairs lining the side. Each seat in the room was filled except for six chairs. The man at the head of the table, a guy with orange hair and piercings, stood up from his seat.

"My name is Pein leader of the Akatsuki" he said

Tenten's POV

I was pretty sure that Naruto killed the leader of the Akatsuki a while ago. Even though he was supposed to be dead the man was standing right here in front of me.

"I welcome you here as guests" he said. I was super confused now because I was pretty positive that they were going to kill us. Pein looked at the members of the Akatsuki "Will you please introduce yourselves" The blonde that attacked me stood up first he looked over all of us and smirked when he saw me.

"My name is Deidara Iwa and I think art is a BANG" he smirked and sat down 'I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off of his pretty boy face'. The other boy that attacked me stood up next; he flipped his head slightly in an attempt to get his shaggy hair out of his face.

"My name is Sasori and unlike this idiot blonde I know that art is eternal" he turned to Deidara and gave him a condescending look.

"Don't give me that look you bastard or I'll blow you up!" Deidara yelled. Sasori just rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Sakura's POV

'Those two remind of Naruto and Sasuke' I smiled just a little bit at the fact. Then the boy with the spiral mask jumped up from his seat and ran over to us. He looked at me, grabbed my hand and shook it.

"My name is Tobi and Tobi is sorry for hurting you pink haired lady but you needed to take a nap so that we could take you to our base" 'What is wrong with this man he's acting like a seven year old' I shook his hand, unsure of what to expect from this strange person.

Hinata's POV

'That's a strange man' once the boy sat down the large blue man stood up and smiled a big grin showing off his array of pointy shark like teeth.

"Hello ladies the name's Kisame Hoshigaki and I hope that we get to see more of each other" He winked at me and a faint blush dusted my cheeks. "Alright Itachi it's your turn standup and introduce yourself" the other man that attacked me stood up.

"Itachi Uchiha" he sat back down and stared blankly at the four of us with those red eyes of his. 'I thought that he looked like Sasuke'

Ino's POV

'I was right, he is an Uchiha, he looks just like Sasuke' Next the two men that led us to this room stood in front Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and I. The man with the purple eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Hidan and I'm glad to see such hot bitches hanging around our place" he looked us over with lust in his eyes, I shivered, he gave me the creeps. Hidan then went and sat down in one of the empty seats. The man with green eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Kakuzu and I like money" 'short and to the point' I smirked a little bit and Kakuzu went and sat down.

"I would like you four to join Akatsuki" Pein said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everybody, I didn't get a chance to tell you the ages of the members in the first two chapters but I will reveal them to you now.**

**Deidara:20**

**Sasori:20ish**

**Itatchi:22**

**Kisame:28**

**Kakuzu:Immortal**

**Hidan:Immortal**

**Pein:24**

**Tobi:Unknown**

**Sakura,Ino,Hinata:18**

**Tenten:19**

**Konan:24**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

Tenten's POV

"Hold up, why would you guys, the great and powerful Akatsuki, want us four?" I asked "I mean I'm the weakest link in my group, if anything you should try to recruit Neji or something" All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think all of us know that we can't even compare to the rest of our teammates so why do you have an interest in us?" Sakura asked. Once again we all nodded our heads in agreement.

" You girls don't seem to understand the vast potential that you have, after all each and every one of you are respected Kunoichi in your village" Pein said "Sakura Haruno, you trained under a legendary Sannin and now you're medical and chakra control skills rival that of Lady Tsunade. Hinata Hyuuga, you developed a technique of your own that only you can use. Ino Yamanaka, you are destined to be the next head of the Yamanaka clan and have become very adept in your clans skills. Finally Tenten, you are the weapons mistress of Konoha, you hit a bull's-eye every time, it doesn't matter what weapon you use. These are the reasons that we want you in our organization ladies. Konoha can't seem to understand what power they had but if you join our group I can help you reach your potential." The four of us looked at each other, then at the Akatsuki and then back at each other. I was a little shocked when Hinata decided to step forward.

"I don't know about Ino, Sakura, and Tenten but I am tired of being treated like a weakling, I will join the Akatsuki" I was so proud of Hinata and I decided that my mind was made up, so I stepped forward.

"Well since Hinata decide to join then I guess I have to" Sakura and Ino looked at each other and at the same time the two of them stepped forward

"We will join also" they said in Unison.

"This is good news" Pein stated "Konan went to the city to get you suitable clothing and I will get you your Akatsuki robes and rings. You will now be led to your rooms by Hidan and Kakuzu."

"What! We had to lead them here, can't you have Sasori and his transvestite of a partner do it." Hidan yelled.

"No Hidan, just do as I say" Pein responded.

Sakura's POV

"Actually Pein, Sasori and I will do it" Deidara chipped in. I raised my eyebrow slightly. 'Why would he suddenly offer to show us to our rooms?' Deidara and Sasori stood from their chairs and exited the room. We assumed that meant we should follow them and so we did. We were led down some hallways and arrived at what looked like the wing where the rooms were. We stopped in front of a door. "Sakura, this is your room" Deidara opened the door; it had a single bed that was decorated with a green comforter and pink pillows. There was a large dark wood closet with a cherry blossom design carved into it.

I walked into the center of the room and began to explore it; there was a door in the corner and I opened it. It was my own bathroom; it had a shower, a tub and a sink. I left the bathroom and went back into the main part of the room.

"This is amazing" I said as I plopped down on my bed.

Ino's POV

Sakura's face lit up when she entered the room. 'I can't wait to see my room; she seemed to enjoy hers'. Deidara walked down the hall to the next door and opened it.

"This is Ino's room" Deidara said gesturing to the room. I gasped 'This place is the greatest, I love it' my room had the same layout as Sakura's; the comforter on my bed was a deep purple and I had powder blue pillows. My closet was a light colored wood with flowers engraved on the wood. I had a small bathroom off of my room just like Sakura. I heard a door close behind me and I assumed that the others had moved on.

Hinata's POV

Sasori closed the door and walked to the door opposite Ino's; he turned the knob and my jaw dropped. It was the exact same as Sakura and Ino's rooms except I had a lavender comforter with white pillows and a closet that wasn't as light as Ino's but was still lighter than Sakura's and just like the both of them I had a bathroom off of my room.

"We will collect you when we it's time for supper but for now simply relax" Sasori said and then he closed the door.

Tenten's POV

We finally arrived at the door across from Sakura's, which I assumed to be my room. I was reaching for the door knob when a hand planted itself on the door right next to my head. I turned around and saw Deidara with a serious look. His face started coming closer to mine and his lips came closer and closer to my own. 'W-what is he doing?' But just when his lips were about to brush mine he whispered something.

"I hope you enjoy your time with the Akatsuki" He then leaned back and my face exploded in a blush so red it would put Sasori's hair to shame. Deidara smirked at my blush, and then he smiled deviously at me "Just so you know my door is right next to yours, so can always come and sleep in my bed with me."

"Deidara stop harassing her and let's go, you're making me wait and you know how much I hate waiting" Sasori said. 'So now he decides to speak up' I turned around and walked into my room. My comforter was a maroon color and my blankets were white. I had a closet that was dark wood and the rest was the same as the other girls. I lay down on my bed and tried to calm my heavily beating heart. 'What was that, I know he was just teasing me, but why me? Why not Sakura or Ino?' I decided that it would be best if I just put the entire incident behind me.

Hinata's POV

I waited in my room for about an hour when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, standing in front of me was a girl with purple hair and grey eyes, and she had a piercing under her lip. She smiled a tiny smile.

"My name is Konan, would you do me the favor of calling the other three girls into your room" I knocked on their doors and told them to come to my room. Once we were all in my room Konan pulled out a scroll from inside her Akatsuki robe; she unrolled it and the contents of the scroll 'poofed' onto my floor. She had brought us the new clothes we so desperately needed. "Go ahead and help yourself to whatever you need, after all you will be living here from now on."

"Thank you" we said together and then we started to rummage through all of the clothing.

Ino's POV

'I must have died and gone to heaven, look at all these clothes' I was glad that the four of us were the same size because it would have been a pain to look at sizes for these. When the struggle to find clothes was done, not a single item was left on the floor. We each had our own mini piles in separate parts of Hinata's room.

Konan then unrolled a different scroll and our Akatsuki robes 'poofed' out. She then reached into her coat and grabbed four rings and gave one to each of us. Konan reached back into her coat and pulled out a Kunai, she handed it to me first. I was a little confused as to what I was supposed to do and then I realized I had to put a slash in my forehead protector. I don't wear it on me so I took it out of my bag and put a slash through the leaf symbol, I then passed it to Sakura

Sakura's POV

I took my forehead protector from my hair and without hesitation put a slash in it. I then passed the kunai to Hinata.

Hinata's POV

I shakily took the kunai in my hand and untied the protector from my neck. I took a little time to look over the leaf pattern carved into that piece of metal before I slashed it with a kunai. I then handed it to Tenten

Tenten's POV

I untied my forehead protector and gripped the kunai firm in my hand. Then with one quick stroke I left a clean cut.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

It was done I could never go back to my village now; I had officially betrayed my village and joined the Akatsuki. It took a moment to set in but I soon realized what I had done and I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I bowed my head and let my bangs cover my face so that no one could see my watering eyes. I excused myself and left so that I could go to my room; as I was walking towards my door I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw red eyes staring at me, it was Itachi; he was probably the last person I had wanted to bump into.

I looked at Itachi and all I could see was Sasuke, and Sasuke reminded me of Konoha. I didn't hate my village I just wanted them to acknowledge me as a strong person. Then Itachi did something that Itachi wouldn't do; he wiped a tear from my eye with his finger.

"Don't cry" was all he said, I was shocked to say the least. I mumbled an apology and hurried to my room. I sat on my bed and tried to erase my memories of home, but the more I tried to get rid of them the faster they popped up in my head. They rushed at me like a tidal wave; When Naruto, Sasuke and I were picked for team 7, when we fought Zabuza and Haku on the Naruto Bridge, when Sasuke abandoned the village, and when Naruto came back to the village for the first time after training with Jiraya. I finally cracked under the weight of the past that raised me and the future that I had forsaken. I cried and cried, I never thought that I would stop crying but then someone's words came back to me. 'Don't cry'

Ino's POV

I knew that Sakura was about to cry and as she left I was about to go and follow her but when I stood up Konan placed her hand on my shoulder. She shook her head no.

"This is Sakura's problem to deal with, not yours. All of us have burdens that we carry and there are some that we can let our friends help with but there are others that we must bear alone." I sat back down and watched Hinata's door close. 'Some best friend I am, I can't even help her when she's crying' I excused myself and walked to my room and closed the door. I sat on bed and thought of the good time, when my friends thought of me as an equal and I smiled but I also felt a tear fall down my face.

Hinata's POV

'I wish I could help them but I know Ms. Konan is right in this matter' she then stood up, dusted off her clothes and walked to the door.

"I will send somebody to come and get you when supper is ready. Today is a special occasion so we will be eating all together in the dining hall." Konan said. 'Ms. Konan seems sad about something and I really just want to cheer her up too but I don't even know what she's sad about. Alright that is my new mission; find out what Ms. Konan is sad about and solve the problem'

"Are you okay Hinata? You're acting a little weird" Tenten asked me with a puzzled look on her face. I realized I was making hand gestures to go with my train of thought. I blushed and put my head down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine" I said, still blushing.

"Haha" Tenten laughed "You're so funny Hinata, even though you don't realize it." Then she got up and picked up Sakura's clothes. "I'm going to go and take these to her, can you bring Ino her clothes"

"Yes, of course" I replied. I grabbed the large pile of clothes that Ino had acquired and walked across the hall to her room; I knocked on the door. "It's Hinata I have your clothes you left them in my room"

"I did?!" came Ino's muffled voice from her room. Two seconds later the door swung wide open and Ino came rushing out. She tried to quickly take the clothes and go back in her room before I saw her face but I caught a glimpse of it as she was rushing. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was all red, she had obviously been crying.

Tenten's POV

I saw Ino spazz out and grab the clothes from Hinata's hand like a mad woman. 'That girl is strange, nuff said' I walked over to Sakura's room and knocked on her door with my hip, there was no answer; I knocked again.

"Sakura, it's Tenten I have the clothes that you left in Hinata's room" still no answer came from her room. "Sakura you better be decent because I'm coming in" I dropped the clothes and opened the door. I saw Sakura lying on her bed sleeping, she had dried tears on her face but she had a faint smile. I didn't know what to think, I'm not an overly emotional person, so I just put Sakura's clothes into her room and walked back to Hinata's room. Hinata was sitting in her room staring very quizzically at the floor.

"Wassup Hinata, why are you looking at the floor?" I asked her. Her head shot up and she broke out in a red blush.

"Oh nothing, just thinking" she smiled at me, although it looked kinda forced. I brushed it off and shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright" I walked over to my clothes pile and began to gather them up. "I just came to grab my clothes, I'll leave you to staring at the floor" I walked out of the room with my clothes and walked into my room. I plopped them on the floor and began to put them away.

I had nearly finished putting away all of the clothes when I heard a knock on my door. I went to go and answer it; when I opened my door I was greeted by Kisame.

"Yo, dinner's ready, wear whatever you want to but don't bring your cloak or ring" the large fish-man said "Dinner is the one time that we try to avoid talking about work" I looked at Kisame and he was wearing a black long sleeve and some black ninja pants.

"Alright" I said and then I remembered something. "Kisame, Sakura is sleeping so you might have to wake her up" he nodded his head and left to go to Sakura's room; I closed the door and opened up my freshly stocked closet. I was never one to worry about what others thought of me, so choosing an outfit wasn't that hard. I picked out a loose white tank and some black ninja pants, I was so comfortable in these clothes; I knew Ino would scold me on my lax dress. I walked out into the hall.

Sakura's POV

Kisame had woken me up and told me supper was ready and about the dress code for the meal. I thanked him and walked over to my giant pile of clothes. I started to dig through the messy pile until I found the perfect outfit. I had a red long sleeve with a white skirt and black spandex underneath, it reminded me of home. Once I was ready I went to go wait in the hall for the other girls

Ino's POV

Kisame had told me of dinner and I immediately freaked out, he seemed a little freaked out at my reaction and quickly left me to my own devices. I frantically searched through my clothes, looking for an outfit to wear. I finally found the purple dress summer dress that I had been searching for. 'This will knock those boys onto their asses' I put the dress on and went in the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. Then I headed out the door.

Hinata's POV

Kisame told me the details of supper and I thanked him. He said that he would wait out in the hall when we were all done getting ready so that he could lead us to supper. I went to my pile of clothes and looked for an outfit. I decided I was going to be bold so I put on a cute blue tank top with frills but then I got nervous and put a dark blue sweatshirt over it. I wore some white shorts and I headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten's POV

Once we were already Kisame led us to the dining hall by a series of hallways, stairs and corridors. 'How do they find their way around this place, it's like a labyrinth'

"Kisame do you guys have like maps for this base?" I asked totally serious, but he laughed at the question.

"We actually do have maps, but I've been here for a while so I don't need one; I'll be sure to bring you guys some after supper" he was still chuckling a little bit when we entered the dining room. Almost everybody was there already, the only ones missing were Sasori and Deidara but there was a new person there that I hadn't been introduced to. He had like a Venus Fly trap around his body and if that wasn't weird half of him was white and the other half was black plus his eyes glowed a weird yellow. He saw me looking at him and licked his lips, I shuddered 'He's a creep, be sure to avoid him'

There were seven empty chairs and one of them happened to be right next to the creepy plant guy. Kisame sat down next to Itachi and the other girls took a seat at the end of the table. I sat down next to Hinata so that she wouldn't sit all alone on one side but that meant that only one chair separated me from plant boy.

"Ladies I do believe that you haven't been introduced to Zetsu, he's out intelligence gatherer. He normally won't eat with us due to his strange diet but you may see him from time to time" Pein said. 'Zetsu, even his name sounds creepy' I glared at him a little.

"What's wrong _you succulent creature?" _Zetsu said to me. 'Did his voice just change? And what was with that last part of his sentence'

"Oh, yes I forgot to mention Zetsu has two sides to him, a black and a white. White Zetsu is just like a normal person but Black Zetsu is a cannibalistic monster" Pein decided to inform me. 'That's just dandy, I have a creep who is possibly thinking about eating me at all times living under the same roof as me' I slumped into my chair.

Ino's POV

"Where the hells are Sasori and girly-man, I wanna eat" complained Hidan from the other end of the table. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Deidara and Sasori entered the room. Deidara was a little red in the face. Deidara sat down next to Tenten and Sasori took a spot next to Sakura. "What were you two doing? Hey girly-man you look a little red, were you banging Sasori?" Hidan smirked at the two of them. "Why would you waste your time trying to get with Sasori when we have four bitches right here?"

That pissed me off so much I picked up my knife and I chucked it at Hidan. It hit him right in the forehead and knocked his chair backwards. I knew he wouldn't die but I also knew that it would hurt like hell. I actually knew about all of the Akatsuki members, Kisame told me about them on the way here. He sat his chair back up, pulled the knife out of his now bleeding forehead and threw it back at me but I picked up my fork and deflected it.

"Bitch, what did you do that for?!" He yelled at me.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I would be most grateful if you would call me as such" I told him.

"I don't care what your name is bitch, that f***** hurt"

"I have plenty more silverware to throw at you, so come on keep calling me a bitch, I dare you"

"Bitch" I picked up my fork and faked a throw, Hidan fell for it and covered his face. He must have realized that I didn't throw it because he let his hands down. "Bit-" he was cut off by a fork hitting him in the forehead and once again his chair fell backwards. There was a ding heard from the kitchen and Konan got up. I got up too, she looked at me quizzically.

"I need a new fork and knife" I said. She nodded her head in understanding and I followed her to the kitchen.

Hinata's POV

As soon as Ino left the room Hidan shot back up and pulled the fork from his already damaged forehead. He started mumbling curses to himself. Kakuzu patted him on the back.

"It's alright Hidan, any one of us could have fallen for her tricky tricky methods, I mean it was a pretty good fake" Kakuzu teased him. I looked around and a few of the Akatsuki members were trying to be polite, like Tobi, Zetsu, Sakura and I but others were outright laughing at him like Kisame, Tenten and Deidara. Sasori, Pein and Itachi weren't smiling at all but giving him looks of annoyance, although I swear I saw a slight upturn in Sasori's lips. Moments later my nostrils were filled with the scent of food that wafted from the kitchen.

Konan returned with a large chicken and Ino was carrying another. Ino and Konan went back into the kitchen to grab the rest of the food. The two came back a few seconds later; Konan had two trays, one had green beans the other had mashed potatoes. Ino followed Konan and had two trays also, one with biscuits and butter the other had corn. Ino sat down and Konan went back into the kitchen one last time; she brought out gravy and Ino's silverware. It all looked so good but I didn't understand why we had to have two chickens, it seemed like slight overkill. As soon as Konan sat down the men attacked the food. I was shocked to say the least; even the docile Itachi was trying viciously to grab the perfect piece of chicken.

Sakura's POV

They attacked the food like starved dogs; it was impressive but also disturbing at the same time. What was even more surprising was when I saw Ino and Tenten dig right in there with them. I expected this from Tenten because she was always a more of tomboy but the girly Ino who had to have her hair and make-up perfect before even going down the block to train was digging in with the rest of them. Sasori must have sensed our hesitancy to fight for our food and looked at us.

"If you don't grab your food fast it will all be gone and you won't get to eat" he said before returning to attacking the chicken so that he could get a decent portion. I looked at Hinata and smiled at her, she smiled at me and we started trying to get the corn before Tobi's fat ass took all of it. Finally the food was all divvied up, it took a total of two minutes for there to be nothing but bones on the chickens, the green bean and corn looked like somebody had licked it clean. I didn't even know where the mashed potato bowl went. Some members didn't get any biscuits so they just had bits of butter on their plates. Everybody had whopping proportions, me included, although mine was slightly smaller than Hidan and Kisame's.

There was a calm that filled the air for a few seconds after the battle for food had ended but it quickly disappeared due to everybody beginning to eat their food. I don't know if any of them even tasted it because they ate so fast. I think Tenten's appetite is affected by her surroundings because I had never seen her eat so much food in all the time I had known her. Ino wasn't as veracious as before and had begun to eat like person; actually saying person is pushing it, she wasn't eating like Tenten but she wasn't minding her table manners. Hinata was eating her food like the Hyuuga heiress was supposed to eat.

I was about to start eating my food when I saw a flash of silver approach my plate and grab some of my mashed potatoes. I stabbed at the hand that was grabbing my food and it quickly released its hold on their fork. I saw the body attached to the hand and saw that it was Sasori.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked deadly serious.

"This looked like it might be a lot for you so I decided to take it off of your hands" he said sickly sweet.

"That's a nice offer but I think I can manage" I responded just as sweet. He glared at me while still smiling and I gave him the same treatment. Soon an intense staring contest resulted.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten's POV

Supper had just ended and the other members were taking their plates into the kitchen to put them away. I was just about to do the same when Pein stopped me.

"Wait Tenten, I have something I need to discuss with you and the other girls" So I waited until all of the other members had finished eating and left to go back to their rooms. "Thank you all for waiting, this will only take a moment. We have a few matters of business to deal with before I can let you go out on missions. First we need to discuss your training regimen; I told each of you that I would help you reach your full potential and that means you all have to undergo some serious training. But before that I have to assess where you are first; that means tomorrow each of you will fight against one of my Akatsuki members."

"Can I not fight Sasori, I beat him once already" Sakura said "Actually, I thought I killed him; what happened?"

"Yeah, and aren't Hidan and Kakuzu supposed to be dead also" Ino chimed in.

"Sasori implanted part of his heart into his puppet. It took all of Sasori's concentration to maintain that his puppet was working and so the real Sasori was stored at the base in a comatose state. He woke up when you destroyed the heart in the puppet." Pein explained "Kakuzu was barely alive when a person happened to pass by and he stole their heart; then he found Hidan in a hole somewhere and stitched him back together"

"Ooh, well that makes sense" Sakura said, we all nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Anyways back to the one vs. one, I will now tell you who you are going to be fighting with. Ino you will be fighting against Hidan" Pein said

"YEAH!" Ino cheered "I'm gonna give that piece of shit the whopping of a lifetime"

"Hinata you will be fighting with Kisame" She nodded her head in silent acknowledgement.

"Sakura, you will be versing Itachi"

"Great, I'll be prepping myself for the fight this evening" Sakura said with a forced smile 'Ha, look at that smile, she does not want to fight Itachi at all'

"And finally Tenten, you will be fighting Deidara"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted "Little bomb boy is gonna die tomorrow, I hope he's said his prayers" I cracked my knuckled in anticipation. "I have to go and sharpen my weapons right away" I stood up to leave but once again Pein interrupted me.

"You can't leave yet Tenten" I plopped back down in my chair "After evaluation you will be put into teams; I don't need any new teams at the moment, so for now the four of you will be split up."

"What?!" We shouted in unison

"You heard me; I will tell you how you will be split up tomorrow after evaluation." Pein said. I assumed he was done so once again I stood up to leave and this time he didn't stop me so I marched right to the door when I was interrupted. "I have the maps that you asked Kisame for Tenten and I don't recommend walking out of this room without one" I turned around, grabbed a map from Pein and headed to my room.

It took me ten minutes to find my way back to my room; It was so gosh darn dark in this hideout I couldn't make anything out. I reached for my handle and opened the door to my room. I put my map down on my bedside table, I grabbed one of my scrolls, summoned my weapon, and I started to sharpen and polish it. I repeated this process with every single one of my weapons. It was very therapeutic for me as I scrubbed away any dirt or grime. I swear I could hear voices out in the hallway but I ignored them and kept working.

Hinata's POV

I was walking down the hall to my room when I saw someone peeking into Tenten's room. I walked over to them and tapped them on their shoulder. He pulled out a kunai and pressed it against my throat; it was Sasori. He must have recognized me because he pulled the kunai away from my throat.

"Sasori what are you doing in front of Tenten's door?" I asked, he started to walk away from me. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Tenten that you were peeping" he stopped walking and looked back at me, and then he turned around and walked towards me.

"I wasn't peeping" he said "I was just taking a walk when I heard the sound of somebody sharpening metal, I followed the sound and it led me to Tenten's room. I was going to tell her to be quiet but when I opened the door she looked tranquil; as if the only thing in the world was her and that kunai n her hand. It reminded me of when I worked on my puppets." 'Wow Sasori spilled his guts'.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" I said smiling at him. "You better leave before Sakura and Ino get back here because they will definitely cause a scene if they see you outside Tenten's room" he nodded and headed back to his room. 'That boy isn't as bad as I originally thought; maybe we can be friends' I smiled to myself.

"Hey Hinata, what are you smiling at?" yelled Ino from down the hall.

Ino's POV

"N-nothing important Ino" Hinata responded quietly. 'That girl is way too quiet for her own good and she's always smiling to herself. What's up with that' I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my room. I lay down on my bed thinking about my fight tomorrow. I know I talked a big game but Hidan was a really tough opponent, even Asuma couldn't beat him but I hadn't grown any weaker since the first time I faced him, in face I had grown stronger and was ready to take on Hidan.

I looked over the files that Kisame had given me on each of the members. I grabbed Deidara's, Kisame's and Itachi's files and headed over to each of the girls rooms. They each thanked me for the file and I went back to my room. I searched the pile for Hidan's file and I found it. Hidan's file was a gruesome one and it filled me with dread. He has immortality and wounds that would normally maim or kill a normal man would have no effect on Hidan. I looked up the jutsu that he used to kill Asuma. It was supposedly a curse that activated when he consumed the blood of his attacker. He then drew a ritualistic circle and when he was inside that circle all pain that he inflicts to himself is reflected onto his opponent. I shuddered at the thought.

Sakura' POV

I looked over the file of Itachi that Ino had recently given me. I knew about his years at Konoha, like him graduating the academy at seven and making Anbu Captain by 13 but the information on his sharingan was what I really focused on. The sharingan had two stages, just a regular sharingan and the Mangekyo sharingan. Itachi had mastered both of them but his medical records showed that his eyesight was failing. His taijutsu and genjutsu were both extraordinary and I was unsure to how I would fight against it.

Hinata's POV

I closed my door, and looked over the file that Ino had given me. Kisame was truly a frightening monster; with massive amounts of chakra and his sword Samehada. The thing that I was focused on most was his ability to absorb chakra. If I got hit one to many times my chakra would be gone and I would have no options. Kisame had killed his teammates once to protect valuable information; this told me he wouldn't have any problems killing me at some point. I shuddered at the thought but I was a little happy because I knew that he wouldn't hold back. I looked at the file and read up on Samehada. It said that Samehada was considered to be the most dangerous of the seven swords. Samehada would protect Kisame and would not let another person wield it because it was extremely loyal. I was nervous but I was still excited.

Tenten's POV

I had just finished sharpening all of my weapons when Ino had given me the file. Deidara was a long range fighter and his close-up fighting was not that good. He used clay bombs as an attack; it said that he was a tactical genius. His clay bombs ranged from microscopic to enormous. His hands and left chest had mouths on them, which he used to mold his clay. I also read that he had a scope on his left eye and that he was known to use clones to distract us. This was going to be a memorable fight.


End file.
